


you rev it up (and you do it again)

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: A Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III Original Invention, Anal Play, F/M, Guaranteed To Satisfy, Masturbation, Percy Invents A Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: percy invents a vibrator for his wife to use on him; but first, it must be tested.





	you rev it up (and you do it again)

Vex had definitely noticed Percy blushing whenever he said he was headed down to his workroom for the past, oh, two months. She had the sharpest eyes of anyone in Tal'Dorei, and she was so well-attuned to the many minute tics of Percy that she could tell how he was feeling at any given time just from the state of his collar. However, she hadn't said anything to him, for which he was endlessly grateful. Both because it was meant to be a surprise, and because he would have become terribly embarrassed attempting to explain it. 

In doctor's offices across the continent, a curious new invention was gaining popularity - a vibrating table used to ease anxiety disorders. Skeptics proclaimed it was ridiculous pseudoscience not based in reality; though one couldn't deny the waves of satisfied patients that had claimed to have been cured of their woes through the use of the vibrator. There were already smaller ones being made for “private use”, as it were. 

Percy had always been anxious, though fits of nerves overcame him less and less as he got older. One thing that helped him out of a funk without fail was the touch of his wife, and then there was this new device. Combining the two would probably cure his anxiety forever, or something. 

He was also curious as to what it felt like. 

It was far easier than he had thought to make his wife a vibrating strap-on for their soon-approaching anniversary. Really, the most strenuous part was going to the store and looking the clerk in the eye as he stated that he would like to purchase a vibrating device. The clerk didn't even spare him an odd look as she fetched it for him and told him the price. Correction; the most strenuous part was battling his anxiety surrounding the whole subject of intimacy. He'd always been something of a prude. 

Most of the anxiety melted away as he took it down to his workshop and did what he did best; take it apart, figure out how it worked, and then put it back together in a fun new configuration with some additional parts. 

The finished product was a steel phallus much like the one Vex favored for fucking Percy, the one he had also made for her, but with the new addition of a vibrating core. He had fashioned a new leather harness to go with it that made turning it on and off much easier, and also allowed Vex to feel the vibrations right along with Percy. In theory. Tests still needed to be done; Vex was out hunting, the children were at the other end of the house having lessons, and there couldn’t have been a more perfect time for tests if Percy had personally petitioned the fates for it. 

He laid on his back in his and Vex’s king-size bed and took a deep breath, naked save for his glasses, if those even counted as clothing. It was cool in their room, and Percy’s nipples hardened the longer he laid there on top of the covers. He rubbed little circles over them and sighed softly, his cock stirring as he thought of Vex. It wasn't until he had started courting her that he discovered he had a taste for this sort of thing. 

He ran his hands down his body, closing his eyes and remembering Vex from nights past, cooing about how pretty he was and how much she loved him and how well he was going to get fucked. A soft moan spilled from his lips as he tugged himself slowly. He didn’t want to come too quickly. He fumbled for the oil they kept in the nightstand and began to slick his fingers with it.

His thoughts faded away slowly but surely as he began to finger himself, lose himself in the pleasure that throbbed deep in his stomach with every brush of his fingers against that one spot deep inside him. A wise man once said that it was the journey, not the destination, that was the most important; Percy tended to agree, but he wasn't a patient man. He was eager to reach the destination, and maybe that's why he was a little faster in preparing himself than usual; maybe it was because he liked the ache that came with stretching himself a little too much. "Eager darling," he could hear Vex purr in his mind's ear, "just can't wait for the main event." 

His hands shook a bit as he reached for the toy, slipping it inside himself and groaning at how full he felt. He pressed the little button at the end of the flared base and gasped, a surprised exhale quickly shifting to a whine of delight as the tiny engine rumbled inside him. He began to thrust it in and out at a good pace, soft cries of pleasure slipping from between his lips whenever it hit a particularly good spot. 

He'd barely started, and already he was on the edge, heat licking at the inside of his belly. Playing with himself was nice, but he wished Vex was here to watch him while he proved he was ready to be fucked. He wanted her hands on his hips, wanted her telling him how pretty he looked, laid out like a feast. She would look so stunning in that harness, braced above him with that smile - 

His orgasm came almost as a surprise, fireworks bursting behind his eyes as his body turned to jelly. He left the toy inside him until it began to hurt, and he reluctantly tugged it free and turned it off. 

Percy laid on his back, not wanting to clean himself up quite yet, and considered the first test in his head. It seemed to be in perfect working order. He snorted. "Seemed" to be, he'd come harder than he had in weeks. It wasn't that they didn't want to make love, but five children as well as their everyday duties wore a person out. He imagined how Vex would react when he told her about it and began to dress himself, a new spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this and not posting it for about a month until a friend of mine urged me to finish it and post it so Here You Go. vex is a top next question


End file.
